There has been a device for displaying images where, when a rectangular area is input on an image through an input device, the selected area is zoomed in. For example, in Non Patent Literature 1 below, the “drag and zoom” feature is provided at the display of a map. According to this feature, when a user drags a mouse on a map, the area enclosed in a rectangle with a diagonal line along the pointer drag path is displayed zoomed in.